35 years
by cheater boy - A
Summary: Neah killed all of the members of Noah clansmen except the first and ninth disciple and was killed by the Millenium Earl instead, but before he died Allen offered himself to be his host until the day Neah is ready to finish what he had started. Now, what if the Allen Walker we know had the recollection of what happened prior to thirty five years? I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY- MAN.
1. The Promise

**Note: Yeah, I know I have to update my other stories, but nothing came in my mind but this. I can't force myself to or else it will become crappy and or dull. And, this one just popped in my mind, so I thought to write this before my sanity leaves me and see how this story will be. I'm sorry for not updating them, but don't worry I won't abandon them- hopefully.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 1: The Promised**

* * *

Puddles of crimson, big and small, trailed after the young man in his late teens, whose white button shirt top with black vest and pants, and donned in brown trench coat drenched in his own sweat and blood from the grazes and deep cut across his chest he earned after the last fight he was engaged in, as he dragged himself away from the crowd into an alley where no one would see him. Whimpering in pain, the young man leaned on the wall for support. He dropped the huge, broad sword in the hue of black with white as an outline and cross that run from the tip to the hilt on the ground that clanged when it hit the stoned ground. The blood trickled down his chin as he slid down to rest his tired and battered body with his back on the wall. His head held down; his damped short dark hair obscuring his face as he panted, chasing for the air to fill his lungs though he knew it will never satisfy it as he waited for the time to lapse until he kick the bucket that  
he was unable to fill though it only had one goal.

Looking up at the black sky, he wished to see a falling star no matter how ridiculous it may sound as the sky was pitch black. Not a single star can be seen.

"You're really hopeless, aren't you?" He told himself in pity. "Man, I'm screwed up." He chuckled to himself before coughing blood that added to the stains on his clothes.

Silence fell over him as though trying to ease the dull ache he was feeling all over his body; from head to toes. His body almost felt numb because of his minor injuries and the major deep cut on his chest, made it difficult and painful to breath and his head was pounding, but he can bear with it. He can still carry it on, but not the wound in his heart. It was so painful he would rather rip it out of his system and was so deep that should it heal, it would leave a scar, reminding him of how painful it was.

To lost and betray.

"Neah?" Came an almost feminine voice from a corner.

The lone young man turned to his left just in time someone rounded a corner and saw his pitiful state. The new comer in same clothing as the fallen one except he had no coat on him and had a shoulder length brown hair gasped upon seeing the guy he sought and cried, "Neah!" And, he rushed to his aid.

"You came..." the injured one who goes by the name Neah smiled a smile that showed his everything; love, dreams, goal, pain, loss, betrayal, and burden.

"Of course I did. I've been looking for you since then. C'mon, let's get you somewhere safe and treat your wounds." He ranted, suppressing the panic as he shuffled to carry Neah in his arms, but before he did Neah declined the help by gently pushing the other's right shoulder with his left hand.

"No, there's no need to..."

"But-"

"Allen, listen. ...I want you... to get out of here... before he found us. Look for... my br- brother and..." he coughed blood again. The taste of iron lingered in his tongue.

"Neah!" Cried Allen.

"He is... the only one y- you have. Please... watch after h- him."

"No! You must come with me!" He exclaimed, desperate to save the fallen.

"... Even if... I wanted to... I can't. I'm sorry... Allen."

Allen's head tilted down, creating shadow on his face from his brown locks situated at the crown; his lips quivered and bit it in frustration. He knew Neah won't make it but...

"Use me." He told him and stood in front of him.

Neah could only stare at him, not comprehending what his companion meant to say, but nevertheless he was stunned.

"Use my body, Neah. I promise to take care of your memories until you're ready to wake up." He declared full of determination and defiant silver eyes showed his unwavering motivation to carry on Neah's burden.

Meanwhile, a tall man around early to mid twenties with long vibrant hair top with a black hat, obscuring his face, where a golden orb about the size of his fist with a pair of golden wings and a tail nested and wore a black trench coat with an intricate golden linings and rose- cross embeded on his left chest. He paced through the crowd of people, searching for someone in vain until he had enough of aimless search and asked the golden ball sat atop him.

"Can you track him, Timcanpy?"

The golden sphere, now dubbed as Timcanpy flapped its wings and hovered in front of the man before nodding.

"Lead the way then." He ordered Timcanpy which obliged and showed the man the right way.

It was not long before they found the guy.

Neah looked up with his tired half lidded eyes. His exhausted body had taken its toll, thus seeing things were hard, however he can tell who was towering him despite his blurry vision that only worsen by the light from a nearby building behind the man, but the long red hair made him away.

"Hey, Cross... What's up?" He smirked, trying to taunt the man who frowned at him.  
Timcanpy landed on Neah's lap who picked it up and smiled. "Hello, my Timcanpy. How are...you doing...?"

As if to say yes, Timcanpy smiled, showing two lines of sharp razor teeth.

The lone young man then looked up to face Cross. "... How's life?"

"It's hell." Grumbled the red headed man, earning a light hearted chuckled from Neah that turned into a coughing fit.

He admired the man's knowledge in Science and Sorcery, but his hate of a certain place amused him. "Cross..." Neah trailed off. "Please watch... after my brother. ...I promise when... you do I'll be back."

Cross nodded, not showing any emotions but seriousness. "I promise."

Neah, for one last time, smiled in trust and contentment and with one last breath, he told his friend to go and leave him.

Cross wanted to take his body with him to give him a proper burial, but had no such luck when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He saw a fat shadow, wearing top hat approaching them. Not wanting to take any risk at confronting the man, with one last mourning glance at his fallen friend he fled with Timcanpy close behind.

The Millenium Earl, the one who owned the shadow Cross saw rounded the corner and saw the lifeless body of Neah whom he treated like his brother. Upon seeing the heart clenching scene before him, he cried Neah's name and fell on knees. He pulled Neah into an embrace and cried, racking their bodies.

"I'm so sorry, Neah." Cried the Earl. He went on like that for quite some time until he felt a small hand on his left shoulder. He then pulled away and rubbed his tears away with his right sleeve and looked over his shoulder to find the girl with short spiky blue hair in purple Lolita dress. She had the trademark of the Noah; ashen skin, golden eyes, and a line of seven stigmata on forehead. She looked at the Earl forlornly and hugged him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Cross walked out of the alley without sparing a glance at the group that huddled over his fallen friend behind as he joined and blended with the crowd in the main street with his new found companion, Timcanpy, perched on his hat.

He knew what pushed Neah to where he ended. He did not want the idea of the Earl; annihilating the human race, because he cared for his mother and brother so much he betrayed his another family, the Noah clansmen. Neah wanted to escape the clutches of the dysfunctional family he had spent time with and decided to run away, but no matter what and how hard he tried he could not leave the Noah's den because no matter where their family member was they will always find him. And, it made Neah massacred the Noah family, so he and his brother that he protected with his life could be free. He failed in the end however as there were two who survived the massacre and the family head took his life away, leaving his brother alone with nobody.

But, he knew his friends will watch after his beloved brother.

Footsteps can be heard faltering in pace as it came closer to a halt. A bead of sweat trickled down from forehead down the cheek bone and chin before it found its way down the soil.  
Allen slumped forward, hands on knees as he chased for air to fill his air- deprived lungs after his long marathon. He sucked all the air he could manage and exhaled in one go before he straightened up and opened the door to a fair house. He stepped in and looked around to make sure he was not followed by anyone, and once was sure he closed the door and ventured farther inside until he came to a room where a guy around his age with long dark hair askew lying unconscious on the cold floor.

"Mana..." he breathed, letting out a smile of longing and loneliness yet filled with hope of seeing the dawn.

It had been a year since then and Allen knew there was no point in wallowing the past and he had just knocked some sense into Mana, telling him that they should go on with their life like what Neah wanted.

The sky was like some kind of canvas painted in the hue of white, yellow, orange, and red, and magically faded in blue. It was a masterpiece work of art; so warm, comforting, and welcoming.

"Hey, Mana. Would you look at that?" Asked Allen as he nudged his companion on his side; his voice laced with awe.

They were currently at the town square, sitting by the fountain with their trunks on foot and resting after a long trip before looking for an inn to retire for the night.

Mana was in a daze, reminiscing the past where everything was so simple for him. He was cut off though when he felt the sharp pain on his side and scowled at his companion who was oblivious of his discomfort as he was too busy admiring something. He saw his silver eyes sparkled as the twilight made it look like two silver- gold gems and his smile full of fascination. Noticing that Allen was watching something entertaining, he averted his gaze at the source of Allen's joy and found a stray dog showing off at them; rolling on his back and waggling his tail as he barked. The dog then rested his head on his paws, tail still waggling as he waited for a command.

Allen took interest at the dog and Mana watched him giving simple orders like sit and feigned death.

"He has no tag. Let's take him with us Mana. I'm sure he'll be a big asset in our clowning business." Allen boasted, hands on hips and beaming a smile.

Mana chuckled. "Sure. Let's name him Allen jr."

Allen's eyes bulged and arms slumped as he hunched. "What!? You can't just pick some random pets and give them my name!" He pointed accusingly at Mana.

"Who said that dog is a pet? You said it yourself that he's an asset. Besides, you're the one who wanted to take him." He retorded, smirking at his friend as he leaned back and crossing his arms.

"And one more thing. I want my clown partners to be named Allen."

"You made it sound like you named me." He deadpanned. "Why name him like that? We can call him Fluffy or Rudolf, you know?"

"Fluffy is an adjective, not a proper noun, and Rudolf is a reindeer. One of Santa's faithful four- legged; flying minions had claimed that name already. And, he had a red nose while the dog has black nose. It doesn't fit him anyway."

"You're crazy." Allen muttered and pick the puppy and grabbed his trunk. "C'mon. It's already dark."

Mana pushed himself up and grabbed his trunk before the two walked away, heading for the inn.

The two, Mana and Allen, had been travelling together as clowns, not staying long in one place. They were afraid of being tracked down by the Millenium Earl and decided to join the circus.

Years passed by so fast and they still live the life of travelling clowns to lose the predator that was hot on heels chasing after them. And, Allen knew that there will be a time where he had to gamble with his life on steak.

By the time, Cross Marian became a General. He like his new position because with that he will receive much harder missions that would probably take months to years and that alone made it easy for him to look for Neah's brother as he had longer times spending outside the Order.  
"Finally." Said the half masked man with his rare smile, adorning his face as he made his way to the secret passage of the Order. "This mission, the search of innocence's fragments and possible wielder, will give me months to look for that idiot's brother."

Mana and Allen were on their way to the train station that night when the person they were hiding from materialized out of thin air in front of them. They stared with wide frightful eyes at him and stood frozen on their spot.

"Good evening. ~" greeted the Earl with his sinister grin.

Allen was the first one to snap and pushed Mana in an alley. He said, "Mana! Take Allen with you!" He handed him the cage of the dog they found all those years ago. "Go first. I'll catch up with you guys."

"No! Let's run together-!"

"Listen!" He grabbed Mana by his shoulders and stared firmly at him. "I promised Neah to protect you until the right time for him. Now, go and don't ever look back!" He pushed his friend away who almost trip on his own feet.

Mana looked at him worriedly, wondering what he meant by the phrase 'until the right time for him'. He wanted to tell something, but he lost his voice because of the dread he was feeling. His eyes made it away however as he saw Allen smiled at him. A smile that promised him that everything will be alright.

"Are you done with your farewell? ~" the Earl mocked, cocking his head and twirling his pink, pumpkin head umbrella.

"Mana, RUN!"

Allen's scream woke Mana's senses and he scrambled on his feet and run away.  
He had no idea why he run. He could have at least stayed behind and help his friend, but no. His feet moved on his own upon hearing Allen's yell that held authority, and now found himself in one of the train's compartment all by himself.

The dog, Allen, felt his emotions and whimpered, trying to tell Mana that he still had him and knew that his friend will come sooner or later.

The train came to life and moved forward, lulling Mana by its mechanical sound.

"You..." the Earl growled as he stared at Allen's bloodied figure who was missing his left arm lying on his stomach. "I want to cut your remaining legs and arm, but I have no time for petty things" and with that said, he dissipated in the shadows, leaving Allen's prone figure.

Allen smiled. "I hope you made it far enough for him to give him a hell of time Mana." He then coughed blood. His consciousness was drifting away because he lost too much blood. Looking at his front, he saw his decapitated severe arm with his own blood pooling beneath and whispered, "Innocence" before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Note: How was that? Please review. Reviews are highly appreciated and it makes authors happy. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Innocence

**Note: Hey there guys! It's nice to be back. Happy Mother's Day to all moms around the globe. My mom discovered my account (No, thanks to me) sometime ago, so... hi there mom if you stumbled upon this. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy I could demand chocolates now. Hehe. We won't be having any pairings here in this story 'cause I'm not planning to as it won't fit in the plot, sorry. Allen and Mana, after the incident, will meet on...well, it'll be soon, but not right now. As to how they met, it's like in the manga, but I'm going to add some twists here and there.**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 2: Innocence**

* * *

The sun was setting on horizon, creating a magnificent hue of yellow and orange in the cloudy sky. A left hand; pale and small held an emerald stone up just above the head, making it glint as the setting sun's light streamed through it and producing beautiful rainbow colors. Wind then joined the stillness of late afternoon as the grass swayed to left, lulling the kid who sat at the hillside with his legs spread and his right hand pushed against the ground behind him to support his weight as he was leaning back while the other fingered the emerald stone. His eyes, the purest silver, lingered on the stone in hand with curiosity and let a sigh escaped his soft young lips as he tucked the stone in his pocket when the wind blew. His left arm then moved a little to the back and pushed the ground to fully support his weight as he leaned back. With a small smile, the kid closed his eyes and held his head upward; allowing the gentle wind to ruffled his short brown hair.

The kid savoured the moment of silence, listening to the whistling sound the wind made before falling on his back with a light thud and arms spread wide. The smile did not leave his young face when he reopened his eyes. Two big and round silver orbs, so innocent and lively, stared up at the clouds painted in yellow and orange calmly. He inhaled a lungful of air; the sweet smell of freshly trimmed grass filled his nose, and exhaled ever so slowly.

The kid was content of how the world revolved.

He wished that these tranquil and safe feeling would remain forever...

"Young Master!" someone called; a female.

The boy knew it was their maid, the one who watched after him whenever his parents were away. But, this time his parents will never come back.

_Mom... Dad... How are you up there?_

"Young Master?" inquired the maid while looking for the boy.

Unfortunately for the maid, the boy decided not to move or make any noise. He just wanted to stay still and if the impossible could be possible, he wanted to be swift by the wind away and carry him wherever the mindless wind deemed to.

The wind blew again and the kid could still hear the maid calling for him, but paid no heed as his small smile widened whilst drowning all the noise to the deepest depth of his mind and letting his soul drifted away and joined the wind.

"There you are."

_Ah. She found me._

The kid would have moved and faced the maid by that minute, but it seemed his body was too absorbed at what he was doing a second ago. He wanted to move, but his body betrayed him.

Standing behind was the maid in her beige dress and white apron with her hair tied in braid. She scowled at her little charge's stubbornness and put her hands on her hips, complaining, "Young Master, I've been calling you all this time! Why didn't you answer?"

The kid chuckled a little. He could feel the maid's scowl.

"Sorry Belle. I was preoccupied with things."

The maid, Belle, softened her face as she smiled sadly at the boy lying before her. She then walked gracefully closer to her charge and sat to his right side. She looked down at the boy who had his eyes closed and lips curved a little upward.

_While he had Lord Walker's hair and eye color, his eyes and face...so serene and soft are just like his mom's..._ Belle noted as she stroked the kid's hair.

"What are you doing, Belle?" asked the boy with his eyes still closed.

"... Nothing. I just want to feel how soft your hair is."

The boy hummed in response. He remembered when he lied on his mom's lap she would do the same thing like Belle while humming a lullaby to make him sleep.

"Were you thinking of _them_?" asked Belle.

"No. Not really, but I did when you found me."

"I see."

Silence.

The boy liked it. Silence; it made him calm. It made him feel safe.

Belle continued on stroking the boy's chestnut hair. It felt so soft against her palm and relaxing which made her addicted to it.

_No wonder the Lady liked to stroke Young Master's hair._

The boy beneath Belle's palm opened his eyes and looked straight into the latter's brown ones just right before the wind blew again and the former watched as Belle's honey blonde hair that was not tied swayed, caressing her fair-skinned face.

"Belle?" inquired the boy, his forehead creasing as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hm? What is it Young Master?" asked Belle with a smile.

"I... I miss _them_."

Belle stopped stroking his hair and her smile faltered.

_Oh, Allen..._ She mused.

The tragedy happened two years ago on Allen's eighth birthday, but never did Belle saw him cry over his lost...not even a hint of sadness. Allen remained the way he was before like nothing had changed, like nothing was taken from him. She would have thought he did not love his parents had Allen never visited their graves to say 'hi'. But, today was different. For the first time since the tragedy happened, Allen finally said _it_, and Belle could finally see the soul through the silver eyes.

Allen appeared strong, but his soul was shredded in pieces.

Belle then wondered how her little charge could move on with his chin up while he was broken inside.

Smiling back, Belle said, "Me, too... I miss them..."

"Really...?" asked Allen with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Hm..." Allen turned to face the darkening sky and saw a star, blinking at him steadily. "Do you think...they're watching on me?"

"Why, yes of course."

"How can you say that?"

"Because..." Belle paused as she carefully joined Allen on the grass and looked up at the sky, at the star Allen was gazing at. "...they love you."

"I know that already, Belle."

"Sorry, Young Master."

"Don't say that please. Anyway, how can you say that they're watching on me? That they're keeping an eye on me? You aren't even dead."

Belle chuckled. "You're right. I'm not dead. Not yet, but someday. Everyone does when the time comes. I don't know what hell or heaven looks like or if it really exists, but I do know that our loved ones who passed away are watching on us, wishing for our best, and praying for our safety. You may not understand this now, but someday you will when you grow older. Because of their love, their filial love, they keep on watching."

Allen was silent for awhile, absorbing the information from Belle before murmuring, "I understand..."

_But, there is something...something I'm looking for._

"Oh!" started Belle as she pushed herself up and stood, dusting her clothes. "My, my I forgot! Let's get back now Young Master. I'm sure dinner will be served shortly."

Belle offered her hand to Allen who took it without a second thought with that warm smile of hers and pulled the latter up.

"Thanks Belle, and please stop calling me _that._ Allen is fine."

"Of course! Allen."

The two then walked side by side back to the manor while Allen had his hands tucked in his pockets, clutching the stone in one hand.

_Mom... Dad... It will take years, but I- no, _we... We _will stop _it. _I promise you that._

Birds' chirping outside someone's room was like a melody to a young boy with short unruly dark hair who sat on a piano stool with both his hands gripped the sides of his seat while his feet dangled back and forth. He moved his head, left and right, as he listened to the sound the morning made, and then hummed a calm and smooth tune that matched the chirping sound.

The room the boy was in was painted in light color; had a couch, a maroon couch with yellow swirls and red daffodils in front of the fireplace and two comfy seats with the same color as the couch were placed at either sides of the couch while the black piano was behind and a little to the right near the door. To the other side of the room; to the boy's left, was a window with it's sky blue curtains were drawn open, allowing light to stream through.

There was a knock on the door and the boy snapped out of his musical world.

"Neah? Are you there?" asked the one behind the closed door; his voice was muffled.

"I'm here." hopping down, replied the boy named Neah.

Outside then room stood the boy who had the same unruly dark hair, though a little longer. He waited outside the room for Neah who then opened the door and asked, "What is it?"

"He's here."

Neah's dark eyes widened with surprised for a second before a grin made its way on his young, fair-skinned face.

"Really!?"

"Yes! He's in the living room with Belle." replied the other boy, cracking a smile.

Neah then run off to the living room, his feet made a loud thumping sound, with the other boy not far from behind. The two were so excited to see their visitors that they ignored their mother's berate when they passed by her.

Standing by the window and watching the horizon through it, was Allen in his white shirt topped by navy blue blazer, and black shorts and matching shoes. He had a smile on. Behind him was Belle who wore her green dress, sitting on the comfy chair and silently sipping on a glass of orange juice.

"Allen!" exclaimed the two boys from before.

Allen turned his head towards them and his smile turned into a big grin as he peeled himself off of his spot.

"Mana! Neah! It's been awhile!"

Belle gracefully rose from her seat and moved next to Allen.

"Awhile!? God, Allen it's been freakin' two years! Where were you!?" snapped Neah and Belle said 'hello' to the boys though only Mana acknowledge her as Neah busied himself in prying Allen's life.

"You know mom and dad died, so I have to do stuffs regarding the inheritance that I will receive." reasoned Allen.

"He's right Neah." said Mana, putting a hand on Neah's shoulder.

"Why don't you kids go outside? We'll call you when lunch is ready." suggested someone.

All three heads turn to see Mana and Neah's mother. Her long wavy dark hair tied in a bun and she wore a frilly light yellow dress topped by a white apron. "Hello Belle." she smiled.

Belle bowed her head, a sign of respect.

"Thank you for taking care of Allen."

"Yes, m'lady. It is my job."

The beautiful lady chuckle lightly. "Please, no need to be this formal. We're friends."

Belle smiled at her as she sat on the couch and she sat back on her seat, leaving the boys who had run off.

Neah run up to the apple tree and sat on the base as Allen and Mana arrived, joining him. They talked about things that had been happening around them to catch up. During their talk, Allen climbed up the apple tree and picked three fruits for their snacks while lunch was still away. Allen sometimes stole a glance at the wheat field not far away from them, thinking of the past when his parents were still around, while the two were too busy to notice that he was not listening.

"_Hey, mom." _Allen, at age five, tugged his mother's sleeve. _"Can I join them?"_

Her mother looked down at him; her face obscured by the light that came from the sun that was behind his mother, but her bright and charming smile put the sun's to shame as Allen could clearly see it behind the light that almost blinded him.

"_Go ahead Allen. Be sure to remind Mana to come back inside by five and drag Neah with you."_ his mother chuckled at the thought of Neah being drag by the two.

Allen also flashed his own bright smile. _"Yes, mom! I will!"_ and he run off the wheat field.

"Hey guys." Called Allen. "I have something to show you."

Mana and Neah both fell in silence as they watched Allen pulled something out his pocket and opened his left palm, showing them the beautiful emerald stone. The boys then gaped. They had never seen anything so peculiarly beautiful like the stone Allen had. It was glowing against the light like it had its life. A stone so perfectly round and flat, so smooth, and so…

"Powerful." Whispered Neah, but the two heard him clearly and Allen blinked.

_Did he know what this is?_ Allen wondered.

"I've never seen innocence in that form, but…it really is something." Said Mana; his eyes still on the stone.

Once again, Allen blinked and asked, "You already know what this is?"

Leaning back, Neah snorted. "Yeah, uncle told us about it and even showed us one. But, he destroyed it afterwards."

Mana nodded. "It's beautiful, too bad it turned into dust. Do you know something about innocence Allen?" asked Mana as he looked up at Allen; his hands on the ground supporting him.

"Yes."

"How much?" asked Neah and Mana in unison.

Allen was silent, wondering who this uncle was that told his friends about innocence. He planned to tell them about the stone, its origin, and its history, everything including the fate of future, but after hearing his friends…

_Why their uncle destroyed the innocence? Is he one of _them_? Then…Neah and Mana are…are they affiliated with their uncle? Are they also one of _them?_ But, I don't want them to…_

Allen sighed.

_Maybe I'll just ask them._

"Neah, Mana, do you guys know about Noah?"

"Yes. Isn't he the one who built the ark when there was a flood?" said Mana only to receive a fist on his head courtesy of Neah.

"Idiot! He's talking about those guys in the loose, you know." Neah scowled at Mana before turning to Allen and raising a brow. "We know about Noah. So, what about it?"

"Are you guys one of them?"

The two dark haired boys blinked at him in surprised and Allen stared back at them, anticipating the answer would be 'yes'.

"Pardon…?" they asked.

"I asked you if you are one of them."

"No Allen. We're humans. I assure you that." Answered Mana.

"That's right. I don't like the Noah's way of saving this world. It's more like they're destroying the human race, spread darkness, and reign. Who do you think they are!?" seconded Neah.

_Thank God they're not._

"What about your uncle then? Is he a Noah?"

Allen's question put the two in complete silence as they thought over the past. Their uncle never showed any signs of being a Noah or those people who had the power of innocence or something so far, but he knew something. Their uncle told them what the Noah looked like and their goal and about the innocence- wielding people and their _fake _God. So, what could it be that made Allen asked that last question?"

"Are you accusing our uncle Allen?" asked Neah; his voice suddenly turned from carefree to cold. Allen noticed it, but ignored it nonetheless. He knew that their uncle was closed to their heart that was why he could not blame them if they were thinking of him that he was accusing their uncle.

"I'm sorry Neah. I didn't it mean like that."

"Then, what is?" asked Mana, furrowing his brows.

"I was just wondering how your uncle destroyed the innocence he had showed you, because as far as I know, no one can destroy it. Not even the exorcists, the people who wielded innocence fragments. If there is one who can, it is the Noah."

Shocked, Neah and Mana were shocked to hear what Allen said.

_Impossible…_ they thought. They could hardly believe it. Their uncle? A Noah? That's a bull.

A complete bull.

It could not be, because their uncle was kind to everyone, so it was impossible.

Neah gulped; his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair at the crown. If Allen was right then, their uncle was…

"Say…how much do you know about _this_ Allen?" asked Neah without looking at his friend, afraid to see the look in the latter's eyes. Even though he was not looking, he knew Allen's eyes were hard, unwavering, and full of defiance which was unnerving to both him and Mana.

"… Everything, Neah… Everything."


	3. A Chance Meeting

**35 Years**

**Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting**

* * *

Wheels rattled on the rough ground as the black horse pulled the carriage through the woods. Inside was a lean man in his late twenties or early thirties, sitting by the window and watching the trees and bushes passed by. Most of his face was obscured by the looming shadows except the lower part that showed his pleasant smile. He listened to the noise the horse was making and the chirping sounds of the birds up above, which made his smile wider by the prospect of the nature.

The ride did not take long as they reached the clearing and the man inside could see the house from afar. His smile grew wide, showing his pearly white teeth, but it faltered when he felt something tugged his senses.

The man frowned, seemingly not happy. "Hmm. Who has it, I wonder?"

Mana's and Neah's mother was just finished setting the table up for lunch and Belle had just placed the pitcher filled with water when they heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Belle, earning a smile and nod from her friend. She then went and opened the door to reveal the man from before who was wearing a dark colored suit. Said man had his hands on top of his black cane with inverted silver crown and orb sat atop in front of man.

Smiling, the man greeted. "Hello Belle. It's a surprised to see you!"

Belle was even more surprised to see the man since her friend did not mention of the man's arrival, but nonetheless she bowed down in respect as she stepped aside to let the man in.

"Lord Campbell." said Belle in which the man gave a nod in acknowledgement and ventured inside.

"Where are Cornelia and the kids? I assume li'l Allen's here, too?" Lord Campbell asked, walking around the living room.

Belle followed him in formally; her hands clasped in front of her and eyes on the floor. "The lady's in the dining area while Young Master and her son are outside. Probably at their meeting spot." replied Belle monotonously.

Lord Campbell chuckled just in time Cornelia appeared. "Oh, Cornelia!" he exclaimed in joy, making a beeline toward the smiling lady at the corner and pulling her in a tight embrace.

"My, Cyrus. Didn't know you're coming. You could've at least told me." Cornelia pulled away from the embrace.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this, too, but I got off the meeting pretty earlier than expected, so I'd thought to pay you a surprised visit."

"The boys will be glad to see you!"

"Yes. Well, I can smell the goodies you prepared for lunch. I would like to call the boys myself." with a nod from the lady, Lord Campbell walked of the house, but left his cane to Belle.

Lord Campbell walked farther from the house; his strides were long and firm as he stomped on the meadow. Ahead of him was a small hill with three boys talking to themselves under the canopy of the apple tree.

"... Everything, Neah...everything." said Allen; his eyes were hardened with absolute defiance and seriousness. His friends were speechless as they took in the look in Allen's eyes and silence engulfed them for awhile before the nature had enough and broke it by wind that gust them as though nudging them to look at the direction where the wind was going. It was their instinct that made them turn to their side and saw the man, Lord Campbell, standing and smiling at them.

Mana and Neah were pulled out of their stupor upon seeing their beloved uncle and they jumped in delight; they tackled the man. Allen took the chance to subtlety hide the stone with his left fist and shoved it back in his pocket before standing up and switching his façade into a happy one. The silver eyed boy then approached the man and greeted him.

"It's good to see you again, _Allen._" said Lord Campbell; his tone in the last word laced with suspicion.

"Didn't know you're here." stated Neah and Mana nodded.

"Well, what do you expect? I want to surprise you! Anyway, it's lunch time." with that said, the boy's- or rather- Mana raced back to the manor, dragging the scowling Neah with him and leaving Allen and the man behind.

Lord Campbell stood; his hands clasped behind him as he watched his nephews disappeared into the manor with a smile. "I don't know what you were talking about earlier, but I have a feeling..." he trailed off, leaving the last word hanging.

Allen glanced at him at the corner of his eye; his heart was beating fast, but remained stoic in the outside and raced back home, not wanting the family wait any longer for him before eating.

_I see...you have it, too. Such a shame; I hope you are unable to synchronize with that innocence 'cause I hate to have to fight you in the future._ Thought Lord Campbell and retraced his way back.

Their lunch went smoothly. Belle, Cornelia, and Cyrus were so indulged with whatever topic they were laughing of while the boys were chatting by themselves though Allen was a bit wary of this Lord Campbell. Unlike the Noahs, the boy had no means of identifying a Noah and akuma unless they were in _their _forms and the same goes with the Noahs and akuma.

"So, Allen. What were you doing these past two years?" Lord Campbell asked, leaning forward; his smile never leaving his face.

Allen almost choked on the water he was drinking. Replacing the glass on the table at his left side, he answered, "I was busy with the stuffs mom and dad left Me." it was obvious that Allen was wary of him.

"Oh, I see." chimed the man as he leaned back and took a bite of shrimp. "I hope we could see each other more often starting today. Hm?"

"Of course Lord Campbell. You're more welcome in my manor." Allen smiled naturally, playing along, and earned a light-hearted chuckle.

"I want to come, too!" exclaimed Neah, pumping his right fist that held a spoon in the air.

"Me, too. It's been two years since we've been there." said Mana with a smile.

Neah then asked his mother if when they could come over the Walker's manor.

"It's up to Allen, dear." replied Cornelia before turning to Allen. "When can we come?"

Allen scrunched up his face, thinking. "Hmm... Well, I still have a few things to do after this, so...probably starting next week, on Saturday. That's right. I'm free on that day."

"That settles it then!"

Allen, feeling anxious around the man, decided to go home thirty minutes after lunch. It was sudden and unexpected, but he reasoned that he had another schedule with his family's lawyer, thus he had to go home early that after. His friend's, Mana and Neah, however saw through his lie, but they knew better than utter a word and bid a goodbye.

Lord Campbell whistled, amused by Allen's actions. He knew the boy was anxious around him and suspected the latter thought of him as Noah, which he was right. He had known the boy for years since his nephews were toddlers and had taken a liking to the boy since then. He loved his nephews and Allen was no different, but if _the time_ called for _it_, then he had no choice no matter how much it would pain him. For him, the family comes first before anything else; he valued his family, be it his Noah family or not, a family is a family no matter what. And so, he just hoped that Allen won't become an exorcist because he adored the boy so much as though he was his nephew or son.

Neah sat on the piano stool. He had been working on a new piece of melody for a week, and now was happy it was done and proud to show it to everyone. Too bad, Allen went home earlier than he expected.

Behind him were his mother, uncle, and brother, sitting on the couch and watching the fire danced in the fireplace.

The tune began as Neah traced his fingers on the keys gracefully with his eyes close, succumbing into the melody. Then, he sang; his voice was silk, smooth, calm, and warm.

_And with that the boy slowly fell into a state of sleep._

Cornelia, whose eyes focused at the crackling fire, smiled forlornly as she reminisced the good old days when her husband was still around.

_Among the ash, gentle flames are starting to ignite._

She remembered the happiness she felt when her kids were born in this world. Their first cries, smiles and laughs, their first words as they called her 'mommy', and their first steps and achievements.

_First comes one, then another._

If only she could come back to those days, but maybe she should just wait for her grandchildren to come, though it was still far.

She giggled behind her hand at the thought.

_What comes out are many faces that were once mine._

Cyrus rested his back with a neutral face, looking back at the kindness he showed to all children he had meet and adults he had time to talk to. Even though he had the impression of a kind and noble man, he could also be as ruthless as a hungry lion and merciless for the grieving soul. It was like he loved as much as he hated.

_Onto the earth, it so gently slips through._

He pondered if he could be kinder if he met his enemies in another way.

_Many dreams, many dreams._

Night had fallen, painting the sky black and clouds purple, and the first crescent silver moon lit up the starless sea of black and one Allen Walker could not fall asleep. He just sprawled his person on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling with intricate caramel swirls on maroon background and thinking of his day; particularly the unexpected meeting of Lord Campbell. He heard the man before, but only had seen him once during the funeral of his parents, and to see him again...

_What am I doing?_ Allen sighed. He did not know why he showed his friends his valued possession and told them things that he was sure intrigued them and would asked him more questions in the near future. All he wanted was to tell them things they must know, so they would not fall prey to _him_ and become one of those killing machines should anything happened. But, know that he caught a glimpse of information about a certain Noah; he would definitely not let the man, Lord Campbell, to have his way.

_I will save my friends._

With a new found resolve, the brunette pushed himself up and hopped off the bed. He trotted over his study table, which was opposite his bed, picked the phone up and dialled someone's number.

The phone in the other line rung as Allen waited for someone to pick it up. He did not have to wait any longer as someone answered it.

**"Yes, hello?" **the recipient spoke; it was a boy whose voice was altered, but nonetheless it pointed out that he was a pre-teen; perhaps two or three years older than the caller.

"Hey, it's me." said Allen; his voice devoid of any emotion as he stood still.

**"Oh. So, friend of mine has deemed me worthy of his time."**

Allen could practically hear the smirk in the voice. Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Quit the sarcasm and listen you sick bastard."

The boy in the other line chuckled, much to Allen's annoyance.

_I don't like his gut, but he's the only one whom I can trust with this case especially now that he's working at _that_ organization. Not that I tell him that. _He sighed mentally.

**"Language Walker. Language. We don't want our guardians to reprimand us, do we?" **he snickered in which Allen returned with a snort.

"Mom and dad aren't here" the young Walker replied, doing his best to hide the pain in his tone as he spoke. "'Sides, they weren't like yours who would scold you like there's no tomorrow." he chuckled and swore he could feel the boy he was talking to scowled.

**"So? Whaddaya want?" **asked the boy, clearly not up to any more insults.

Brushing off the previous feelings, Allen said, "I got information about a Noah. It's only a suspicion though, but Neah and Mana told me this man showed them what looked like an innocence piece, destroyed it, and told them a little about these super humans known as Noah clansmen. Well, what do you say?"

"**... I say we should meet. And, I mean the four of us; you, me, and those idiots. Who is this man by the way?"**

Allen gulped. "This man...he is Mana's and Neah's uncle, Lord Campbell."

**"Holy...shiiiit..."**

"Language Marian. Language." the brunette chuckled.

**"Shuddap twerp! We are talking the head of Campbell family here! I have a bad feeling about this." **growled the boy who went by the name Marian. **"Anyway, we have to gather more info and confirm this. And, I hope Lord Campbell- if he is one of **_**them**_**- did not know you have the stone?"**

Allen rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in a sheepish manner and laughed nervously. "Yeah! Me, too."

**"This is a serious thing Walker. Don't rub it off" **warned Marian before he hang the phone and left Allen on his own devices, muttering, "That jerk just hang up the phone. Where's his gentlemanly manners!?"


	4. Journal of White Lies

**Note: Hi there! Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts, and all!**

**By the way, I forgot to tell you that the chapter one is an overview of what will happen later on. the story will go slowly at first and there are mysteries, which is my favourite part. Yes, I like writing mysteries though I, most of the time, didn't know how to solve it myself. Haha! That's a shame. I hope you enjoy today's new chapter. Don't forget to review before you leave!**

**(I'm going to hunt my cousin's friend down to take my guitar back. It's been ages already. Wish me luck!)**

* * *

**35 Years**

**Chapter 4: Journal of White Lies**

* * *

Heavy footsteps, thumping fast on the ground, sounded through the household one early morning. Said noise reached one Allen Walker, who had yet woken up.

The boy stirred and groaned as he rolled to the other side of the bed and pulled the cover over his head. The noise he heard kept on and was getting louder and louder as time passed by and was getting closer and closer. Then, the door to Allen's room flung open, revealing a boy of thirteen years old with short untamed red hair dressed in white button shirt, which sleeves were folded up to elbows, khaki pants with suspenders clipped on, a pair of brown leather shoes, and a loose blue bow tie. This boy had his right leg kicked the door open with such force the knob almost got destroyed and had his face contorted in annoyance; his eyes were like fire.

"WAKE THE HELL UP WALKEEER!" yelled the boy, pulling the blanket off and tossed it away.

The brunette shot up groggily, glaring at the intruder who laughed suddenly.

"What's funny?" snarled Allen.

Giggling, the red headed boy said, "You have an incredible bed head!" pointing at Allen's hair that resembled a bird's nest.

"Well, at least it's tameable." he shot back as he rolled his eyes, earning a scowl and a huff from the other. "So?" crossing his arms, the silver-eyed boy started and asked, "What brings you here so early in the morning? Crashing in without notice and barging in my room to disturb my sleep? I hope this is something worth my time."

"Look who's talking." the red headed boy smirked and set his left foot on the bed.

Allen screamed, flailing his arms. "Get your filthy foot off my bed! God!" his hands then went to grab his hair. "The mud! The mud! You could've at least taken your shoes off before going in!"

"Shut up and listen here." chided the boy who had his expression changed into serious and leaned forward.

"Nooo!" yelled Allen, still gripping his hair. "What happened to the servants?! Why aren't they here yet to throw you off?!"

"Probably still asleep since it's only pass four in the morning."

"Whaaat?! Then how did you get in?"

"Magic. Now listen here 'cause this concerns you."

Allen was about to yell again, but he caught the tone of seriousness in the red headed's voice. Calming down, he complied though he was still pissed at the dirt that was on the bed courtesy of the intruder's shoes.

Said intruder noted the brunette's change of demeanour and said, "As I was saying this matter concerns you. But, before anything else, you need to fix yourself first and meet me down in five minutes." he then pulled back his foot from the bed and turned his back to leave.

"Wha-? What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Allen, slamming his hands on the bed; his face was troubled.

"No time to explain." the red headed boy waved his right hand in dismissal while the other hand was shoved in his side pocket and walked out casually. "Just hurry up and get ready. Those two idiots were already down there."

Allen could only stare at his unwanted visitor's retreating back with his mouth hanging open in both shock and surprise as the red headed boy disappeared before scrambling on his feet to the bathroom, and with haste pulled on his black sweat pants, olive green turtle neck shirt and navy blue V-neck sweater.

Outside the household, the red headed boy was waiting for Allen to come out. He was leaning on a black carriage with his arms folded.

Allen came, rushing out of the manor about a minute before the appointed time he was given. He stopped right in front of the red haired, panting lightly.

"Let's go." said the boy, pushing himself off the carriage. He then went inside the vehicle followed by Allen who sat beside him.

Someone yawned and the brunette looked up to see two boys still in their light blue pyjamas, sitting across from him.

"Oh." said Allen. "Hello Mana. Hello Neah. I'm not expecting you to be here. Thought we'll meet on Saturday."

The two in pyjamas however did not reply as they already fell back to sleep and Allen could only smile a lopsided smile; his lips twitching.

The red headed boy sat in silence, enjoying the ride. He prop his elbow on the window sill and rested his head on his palm, watching the scenery change from meadow to woods. He could feel Allen's half-hearted glare at him. With a light sigh he said, "I came to the Campbells around three in the morning and dragged these two, literally, out of their beds. They are no ignorant of what is happening in the shadows and you already introduced yourself as an accommodator though unknown to them. Furthermore..." he paused to look at Allen in the eyes. "About this uncle of theirs, Lord Cyrus Campbell."

Silence hung over them as Allen contemplated of the possible dangers he got himself into by showing Mana and Neah the innocence he had.

Allen looked down, clenching his fists. _I'm doomed, aren't I? _He thought.

"Anyway, we have to be careful from now on specially you and the twins." said the red headed boy. "You, because _this_ man might have sense your stone since it is the most unique of its kind so far. It sends off a powerful aura to anyone with strong senses and the Noah will be alerted if they got near it and the twins because they were told of Noah clansmen and witnessed how the innocence was destroyed."

"...Cross..." Allen trailed off; his eyes still locked on his shoes.

Cross, the red headed boy, was surprised as Allen rarely called him by his first name. But, he expertly hid his emotions and hummed in response.

"Do you think...Mana and Neah are..."

"It's possible. They can feel if one of their family members will awaken. But..."

Looking back at Cross, who had his eyes glued on the roof, Allen asked, "What is it?"

"...Well, during my stay at the Order as an apprentice to a scientist, I spent my vacant time researching about the history of innocence and I happen to stumble upon this one information. But, I'll tell you once we get to my place."

Little did they know, the twins, Mana and Neah, were only feigning their sleep and silently were listening to the small discussion between Cross and Allen. They were now confused and curious. They decided not to demand questions yet and wait for them to tell what they knew about Noah, innocence, and Order.

Which they will soon know once they arrived at the place Cross mentioned.

It was quarter to five when the black carriage the four boys were in pulled to a stop. Cross was the first to get out followed by Allen who gaped at the, for the lack of a better word, marvellous mansion.

"What? You've been here many times before, so why gap now?" snapped Cross before he moved to kick the remaining two in the vehicle out.

Mana and Neah both groaned upon hitting the moist ground. They were just pretending to be asleep, but did not expect to fall back asleep, thus, they were roughly awoken when they hit the ground.

Allen spun around and helped two back to their feet as the carriage set off to its new destination, leaving the stoic Cross unlocking the massive gate of metal rods painted in white with carved roses on it. Turning around, he jerked his head to the direction of his house.

"That bastard..." muttered Neah, limping as he followed Cross in.

Mana on the other hand just sighed in exasperation; his shoulders were slumped.

Allen was the last who fell in line as the group of four walked in aisle passed the lines of red roses in full bloom. He looked around, mesmerized and captivated by the paradise-like place. At the far right corner he saw a gazebo surrounded by green vines and botanical garden near it. He felt strange as it was his first time in his friend's place yet it felt like not as he seemed to know the place personally. And, what worried him was what Cross had told him.

_"What? You've been here many times before, so why gap now?"_

Allen frowned. _Am I forgetting something or have a memory lapse?_ He pondered.

Before the silver-eyed boy could muse more, he was greeted by a concrete wall as he literally smacked his face on it.

"You alright Allen?" asked Mana, poking his head out of the door.

"Y-yeah..." replied Allen, raising his left hand that said 'OK'. "I'm...fine. Re-really."

Mana doubted his words as it was obvious enough that Allen probably broke his nose, and so he peeled the brunette off the wall and dragged him inside, so Cross can fix the damage.

Meanwhile, the whole Walker manor was in a haywire of chaos as the servants went on frenzy, looking for their young master. It started around six in the morning when a maid went to wake her young master when she noticed the damage doorknob. She slammed the door open and found no Allen Walker. She started to panic upon noticing the blanket on the floor, and the dirt on the bed that traced back to another room where an open window was left open.

Belle in the other hand seemed to be unaffected by the riot and close to hysteric servants as she helped herself with a hot chocolate with three marshmallows in the kitchen. She giggled behind her hand before sipping her hot choco. She finally decided to end the joke and called everyone in the living room that their young master left a letter that said he was out early with Cross Marian and will be back before lunch.

To say the servants were annoyed would be the understatement.

On contrary to the Walker's, Cornelia sat on a chair in the kitchen, enjoying her green tea with her brother-in-law.

"This isn't either of their handwriting." said Cyrus, eyeing the paper in his hand.

Cornelia closed her eyes as she savoured her tea and placed it back down on the saucer before she spoke. "Of course not Cyrus. It's Cross."

"Oh?" the man looked at the fair lady incredulously. "Then, why it was signed by Mana and Neah? And look, there're two cute faces that look like them doodled on here."

Cornelia chuckled lightly and said, "It's just so like him, leaving letters like that. Though I wondered how he got in here."

"Me, too. That child is so talented. I like him!" Cyrus smiled, then read the letter again; his face serious and with a hint of suspicion.

_Dear Mom,_

_We need to go on a walk and will be back before or by lunch._

_-Mana & Neah C._

(insert doodle here)

The lady of the house was already used of Cross' antics, thus she found the sudden disappearance of her kids while the head of the Campbell thought differently.

_'We need to go on a walk', huh. I wonder what it is._ Thought Cyrus whilst sipping his tea.

Cross led Neah, Mana, and Allen to his father's study room.

There was a bookshelf full of books that occupied the whole wall to the right side of the room. In front of it was a wooden desk with some papers, a black book, and a can of pencils and pens arranged neatly on top, and a faux chair where a notebook covered in newspaper sat innocently.

Across from the desk were an olive green three person couch and an elongated glass coffee table.

The room was painted in dark beige and dark brown that framed the corners like pillars and lit by the six small lamps lined on the walls around and one on the desk.

"Take a sit." said the red headed boy as he went over the desk.

The three boys that were with him obeyed and sat silently, waiting for whatever Cross was about to tell them though Neah started to doze. Mana noticed it, and jabbed his younger twin on his side that winced and grimaced.

Cross walked up to them and tossed the notebook covered in newspaper to Allen's lap. "You forgot." he said.

"Uhm. Thanks." replied Allen, picking the note book.

Neah, who sat on the middle of the couch and to Allen's right, leaned closer to the silver-eyed boy and asked, "What's that?"

"My father's journal and..."

"And...?" the twins chorused.

Cross sat on the coffee table and replied for Allen. He said "And, it contains everything you wanted to know about exorcists and Noahs, but it's like a secret passage."

_This is it. He's going to tell us!_ Neah and Mana thought as they looked at Cross with wide eyes.

"You already know a part of it, but I doubt you understand a single thing." said Cross.

Mana frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

The red headed boy eyed him and said, "Your uncle told you something about Noah clansmen and Walker showed you the stone; innocence. But what you knew was something that is not half or quarter the truth. We, Walker and I, suspected that one of you will become a Noah because your uncle whom we suspected as one of them showed you how he destroyed an innocence." the two were about to retort and depend their uncle, but Cross beat them to that. "Open your narrow minds! Before you say anything I suggest that you observe and read the journal. If you don't, you will never found the truth of white lies that were written on that journal."

The Campbells lowered their heads and thought about what Cross had said.

"You're right." said Neah.

Mana looked at Allen and said, "We want to know."

Allen smiled. It took him almost a year before he found out the truth with Cross' help. If his friends were sincere, eager, and had a heart that worth the trust of the journal they will definitely know what lies beneath each word in it.

"Here." said Allen, handing Neah the notebook. "If you need help just ask me or Marian."

"Okay!" replied the twins and opened the notebook when they heard a growl coming from their stomachs.

"What do you want for brealfast?" asked Cross as he stood.

"I want dangos!" exclaimed Allen followed by Neah who said, "I thought you like stew? Anyway, I want sandwich with blueberry jam"

"We don't have blueberry jam or something like that. So bear with sliced bread." informed Cross before turning to Mana. "How about you?"

"Uhm... I'm craving for rice porridge..." Mana replied only to recieve dumbfounded looks from his brother and two friends. "What? Is something wrong with that?"

Allen chuckled sheepishly. "You're not sick, are you?"

"No. I'm not."

Neah sighed. "He's weird, really..."


End file.
